Happiness and Hardship
by Kaerya
Summary: In a back room of a convent, one life ends while another begins. A mother dreams while she lies dying. A boy's life starts down the path it shall always follow.


She looks down at the child lying next to her. He is beautiful, so beautiful. She struggles, fighting to lift her hand, just enough to touch him, but she is too weak. A tear trickles down her cheek.

Why was everything so hard for her? Her childhood, her marriage and now her baby… It seemed to her that so many others had happiness, so why couldn't she? She'd tried so hard…

"Oh! There's so much blood…"

"Of course there is. Get over here and help or we're going to loose her!"

A woman is afraid. She doesn't know why. Her vision is blurred, from tears or exhaustion, she can't say, but she can see shapes moving around her. All she wanted to do was close her eyes. Was that too much to ask? She was so tired.

"Hold on, dearie. Don't let go. Your son is going to need a mother."

That's right. She has a baby. Even though it's hard now, the baby will make everything better. She can love him and he will love her, and they will be happy. Life won't be hard anymore. They can be happy.

"It's not as though it matters. A single mother, a disbeliever with no means of supporting herself, much less a baby… Well, it doesn't make any difference if she lives or dies"

"That's enough, Sister! If you won't help, then leave!"

Voices. There are so many voices. They echo through her mind, and she isn't certain whether they're real or if they're just figments of her imagination. She remembers her father's voice saying, "It's not like I need another girl child. Whether she lives or dies, it doesn't matter to me."

She knows the voices are wrong. It does matter, her life does matter now. Maybe only to that little boy lying next to her, but it matters. He needs his mother more than ever, since he doesn't have a father anymore.

"Come on, girl, you can't give up now!"

Pain. She fights against it with the little strength she has left. It crashes against her, bludgeoning her senses, but she won't let it take her away. She will never let it take her away. Her son needs his mother.

"Damn! I need-"

"Oh, give up, Sister. Surely even you can see that it's too late. We've done everything we can for her. She's in God's hands now."

She doesn't understand the voices anymore. They don't make sense. The pain has stopped and she feels peaceful. She won. It was hard and it hurt, but she won. She would be allowed to be happy now. Surely, this God the voices spoke of would let her be happy now.

"What are you doing?"

"She's not dead yet. Even a woman like her deserves the chance to name her baby."

Why shouldn't she name him? He was hers. The voice was right though. He should have a name. She tries to think, but her mind refuses to focus. She feels warm.

"Girl, listen to me, girl. What name do you want for him? For your son?"

A son. Her husband would be so proud. He'd always wanted a son. But- but he hadn't wanted her, had he? No, it doesn't matter. She loves him and he loves her. He's just confused, but as soon as he sees his son he will realize that he loves her again. He has to. Life would be hard again if he didn't, and she knows life won't ever be hard again.

He loves her. He'd told her so. He'd bent down and brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and, as she'd looked up into his bright eyes, he'd told her. He is the only one who ever loved her and he said he'd love her forever. He doesn't lie, so he must be confused.

"What will you call him? You have to tell me, quickly."

She opens her mouth to reply, but it hurts, and it's not supposed to hurt anymore. She continues anyway. "Tom," her voice is cracked and whispery. "After his father."

Her father had never loved her. Tom would love his baby though. He would be sorry for chasing her away, and apologize, and take her hands and kiss the hurt away. Baby Tom would never suffer. He'd be happy and loved and smart and beautiful, everything that she never was before she met her husband.

She feels sorry for her father. He was bitter and angry and afraid, but she wouldn't be any of those anymore. Because of Tom and Baby Tom, she was free, and life would never be hard again.

Her lips form a strained smile and she whispers again. The Sister leans closer, trying to make out what she says. "And… Marvolo… after my… father. Tom… Marvolo… Riddle." Her eyes close.

She knows that everything will be better now. Tom will come back and they will raise their beautiful baby boy together. He will grow up happy and life won't ever be hard for him. Someday, she knows that Baby Tom is going to be the most wonderful wizard. He will be good and powerful and great. Tom Marvolo Riddle would never suffer like she had and he would know more love than her father could ever imagine. She is happy. Life won't ever be hard again.

The Sister sits with her and waits. She waits while her breathing slows, finally stopping, and waits while her skin gradually cools. Only then does she remove the baby from her side. The Sister looks at him, saying, "Well. So you are Tom Marvolo Riddle. You shattered your parents marriage and ended your mother's life. I wonder what else you will do."

"I wonder what else you will become."


End file.
